


Dear Derek… I’m dating your uncle?

by Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache



Series: Take My Heart Darling [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Creature Stiles Stilinski, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Mates, Or at least he tries to be, Peter Hale Deserves Nice Things, Sassy Peter Hale, Scott is a Good Friend, The Pack Finds Out, Werefox Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache/pseuds/Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache
Summary: Peter and Stiles have been dating for a while, and they haven't exactly been subtle... it's not their fault their family is oblivious.orThe Pack find out about Peter and Stiles.





	Dear Derek… I’m dating your uncle?

**Author's Note:**

> I did it yall... a second part...
> 
> I know that you'd probably prefer to have it be about the pack finding out about Stiles being a fox... but when an idea strikes beggers can't be choosers.

Time passes. Just like it always had and always will. It just passes a lot slower when you’re happy. Okay so sue him, life wasn’t amazing all the time, and the pack gets on his nerves more often than not these days but he’s happy. 

It had been a few months since he had accepted the mating bite from Peter, and while there were moments of bumpiness in their relationship as they tried to work each other out, they fit like puzzle pieces. Perfectly. 

Stiles has never been more in love, even when he was head over heels for Lydia, it doesn’t even compare to how his heart swell when he thinks of Peter, his mate. Stiles takes pride in his cutesy relationship and how they have official planned date nights where they go out of town to go to dinner, and that Stiles knows what Peters favourite ice cream is and how much sugar he takes in his coffee; three teaspoons, no more, no less. There is so much love in the way they snark together, the way the silences that fall between them are never quiet and cold, always filled with warm looks and close contact. And don’t even get him started on how needy Peter is under all those layers of snobbery and sarcasm, Stiles cannot count all the times Peter has demanded that Stiles hold his hand while they’re grocery shopping, or hell even just walking from one room to another. 

It’s literally a miracle that they haven’t been tattled on by Ms Kathalin, the local gossip who masquerades as a sweet old lady and his neighbour, to his dad. 

He has his little pack of three; himself, Peter, and his dad. Okay sure, Noah doesn’t exactly know that he’s in the pack, but that doesn’t stop Peter keeping an eye on him like he does Stiles. While the man knows about werewolves and all that comes with them (boy that was a rough conversation for both of them), he doesn’t know about the ins and outs of their pack dynamic… or about his involvement with one Peter Hale. Anywho… another perk that came with having a stable pack to fall back on was that he is finally able to shift without having to be constantly vigilant because he knows that Peter, his Alpha, has his back. 

His relationship with Scott, on the other hand, is still a bit rocky. Sometime over the months, Scott finally apologised for being, and I quote, ‘a stubborn asshole with his head up his furry ass’, and while Stiles had appreciated his bro actually saying sorry, there was still a gap. 

Derek’s pack was a whole ‘nother issue. 

It wasn’t as though he didn’t like Derek, actually ever since he offered Stiles the bite he had become someone he would consider a close friend, but Stiles tended to butt heads with his teenaged betas… well not all of them… mostly Isaac…. just Isaac. 

He’s tried okay!

But that little freak just got on his nerves with his stupid scarfs and constant teasing of his supposed humanness. He just wanted to bite him, show him exactly how human he really is. 

At any rate, Isaac may not be his biggest grievance anymore if Erica doesn’t stop snooping in his love life. 

Look at it this way, Stiles has been dating Peter for upwards of six months now, and they have not been overtly subtle about this little fact. Yet, the pack still constantly brings up his ‘lack of love life’ and how easy that could be changed if they, read Erica, could help get him a girlfriend or boyfriend. Which is literally insane because nearly all of the pack have walked in on Stiles and Peter cuddled up on the couch reading together… how they write that off in their own brains is a mystery to Stiles. Stiles doesn’t think anything short of making out in front of Derek’s pack will change this. And so starts the process of ‘coming out’ to the pack… and reassuring them that yes, he’s mated with Peter willingly and that no, he won’t be changing his mind about this. 

But first… Papa Stilinski. 

While in theory telling the Sheriff that his not quite underage son is werewolf married to an ex-murderer 20 years older than him would seem hard, nearly impossible even, it was relatively easy… it was the aftermath that was a little weird. 

In reality, Stiles had let it slip accidently. 

“Hey dad, can Peter come over for dinner tonight? He’d like to actually have a conversation with you.” 

“Sure kiddo… can I ask why Hale wishes for an audience with me?” 

“… because he’s my boyfriend? Isn’t this what normal family’s do?” Stiles said with a ‘duh’ like tone. 

Silence followed. It took a moment for Stiles brain to catch up with what the fuck he had just said, and oh boy when it did. Both of his hands had found their way to his face as he desperately tried to evaporate into the surrounding air, sadly the ability to disappear at will wasn’t a perk of being a fox. 

“Hey, son?”

“Yeah, dad?”

“Care to elaborate on that?”

“Not particularly… but I’m sensing I don’t really have a choice right now.”

“Stiles, you always have a choice, if this is something you really would rather gloss over for the time being, I’ll let it slide, but I do expect to be informed about this sooner rather than later… jeez, and I though Ms Kathalin was talking about Derek.” 

This was something he definitely would have rather not talked about, ever, but he also hated lying to his dad who had always tried to be as honest as he can with Stiles. 

“No, it’s okay, I needed to tell you anyway.” 

There was a pause as Stiles dropped into the single couch adjacent to where his dad was sat on the three seater. 

“So, I’m dating Peter Hale.” 

“…and?”

“What do you mean and?” Stiles babbled, “isn’t this the part where you tell me he’s no good for me, that he’s trying to manipulate me and is just using me to get to the pack?”

“Well is he?”

“No, but –”

“But nothing Stiles, if you trust the man, and obviously you do, then I will respect your judgement… I would, however, like to meet him myself just to give him the classic shovel talk.” 

“Please don’t polish your guns when he comes over.” 

“When else am I going to get this opportunity Stiles! Let a man live every once and while,” the Sheriff laughed. Smiling wide at his son, gentle wrinkles bunching up around his eyes and at the corners of his mouth. 

And that was that. Peter came over the following night, Noah, of course, polished his gun in front of him and gave him and award winning shovel talk… Stiles was almost proud of the creativity of his threats, if they weren’t, you know, directed at the love of his life. All in all, the Sheriff and Peter got on like a house on fi- you know what? Never mind, it’s too soon for that metaphor. They got on well. By the end of the night Noah had Peter promising to come by more often, to which Peter quickly agreed, probably finding comfort in being close to both members of his pack at the same time. 

Telling Derek involved a little – a lot – more yelling. 

“You what!” 

“Listen Derek, you don’t have to call me your uncle any time soon,” he was interrupted by a low growl, “or ever for that matter, but at this point? Me and Peter are mated… you can’t really do anything about this…” 

Derek looked as though he had been hit. Which, honestly, broke Stiles heart because he never wanted to be the cause of Derek’s pain. But he can’t just let him bash his and Peters very loving, very healthy, relationship. 

“You don’t think I know that this is a little bit weird?” Stiles paused and looked up at Derek. Peter had left him to handle this, and Stiles understood why, having another alpha disagree with your choice of mate was hard enough, it was 1000 times worse if they were also your family. “I know that there’s a considerable age gap, and that Peter hasn’t always been on the right side of the law… but I do love him, and I would never hurt him you understand me?” 

“I’m not worried about you hurting him, Stiles –”

“Yes you are,” he countered. “You are so desperately worried that I’m going to realise one day that this was all a mistake and that I don’t really love Peter and then I’d leave, leaving you to deal with a broken hearted man, but Derek, I need you to understand that I know how deep this bonding goes, I understood when I said yes to the mating bite, I’m not going anywhere.” 

“How?” Derek paused, searching for something in Stiles face. “How do you know? How could you possible know Stiles?”   
Stiles eyes flashes. Brilliant burning ichor like molten gold. And Derek stilled. He may have not known what Stiles is… but he understood the message. Stiles knew how deep this bond went, how dangerous it could be if it all went to hell, because if the bond was broken, he’d be lost to the consequences alongside Peter. 

“Okay.” 

“Okay?”

“Yeah, okay Stiles, I understand.” 

“Awesome!” The approval of his technical nephew was like rum sitting warm in his stomach. “hey uh, if you could not mention this to the rest of the pack for the time being… it would be greatly appreciated, well tell them in our own time.” 

Derek nodded. 

“Thanks, buddy.” 

Stiles left shortly afterwards, brushing his hand across Derek’s shoulders as he walked passed, a sign of comfort that Derek had gladly accepted, leaning into the touch ever so slightly and muttering a goodbye. 

Now telling the rest of the pack, Scott, Allison, and all that was far more… explosive… and accidental. Yes, Derek did end up yelling at him, but that was because of his inability to express his emotions until they build up into a tidal wave of confusion and hurt because of how bad he’s been treated in the past; and no this doesn’t excuse his overreaction, but it does explain it, anyway, a few days later Derek had apologised to Stiles and had spoken to Peter… he doesn’t know what they talked about but when Stiles saw them again they were both misty eyed. The pack, however, was a mix of outrage and worry? 

Let’s set the scene.

Derek had called for a pack night, after Stiles had suggested it as a way to connect more to his ragtag family. Stiles, Peter and the Sheriff were the first ones to get there, being moderately responsible adults and such. Since everyone that was currently present was both in the know and accepting of their relationship, Peter and Stiles snuggled up on Derek’s ‘so lumpy can it really be called a couch’ couch… it was nice to be open about their relationship, even though they weren’t hiding it beforehand, it was still nice for people to -know- know. 

This nice revelation was, of course, when Scott with the rest of the betas in toe decided to bust into the loft throwing accusations into the room like venomous projectiles. 

“Are you fucking Peter Hale?!” 

“Who wants to know?” 

“Stiles!” To say that Scott was speechless would be… well, inaccurate. He was anything but. It was as though he was trying to gut the pair with sentences – if broken English mixed with outrageous hand gestures and judgement could be classified as a form of sentence. “He’s obviously going to hurt you; did you not think about the consequences of this? What would your dad think dude!” 

Peters hold on him tightened at the criticism of his mate.

Scott wasn’t a bad guy. Really. It was the fact that he was so un-bad that he only saw things in black and white and not in the many, many, shades of grey that present themselves in any situation. Here’s the thing, yes, Peter was a murderer, and honestly, probably still is and will continue to be for the rest of time, and while this is arguably a bad characteristic, it’s also not the reason Scott detests Peter. Peter turned him into a werewolf, shifted his entire world view, and was a little out of his mind while he did this. So it’s really not a sense of morality driving Scott’s… dislike of Peter but rather a petty grudge. 

Saturated in silence, the rest pack pulled back from Scott. Being more in-tune with their wolf, they could feel the mate-bond flare between Stiles and Peter, instinct telling them not to intervene. It was actually the Sheriff who broke the silence, and like any self-respecting Stilinski… it was with humour.

Noah, who was previously unnoticed by Scott and co. stepped in from the kitchen, turning to Stiles and Peter and with a dramatic, fanciful hand gesture asked.

“did they –”

Peter, being of equally dramatic Hale heritage, cut him off. “No, not in the slightest.” 

“Huh… exactly how good did you say your sense of smell is?” Noah grinned. Scott spluttered. 

“Yeah Scotty, what would my dad think.”

“But –” Scott deflated, he wasn’t stupid and could recognise a losing battle. In reality, the idea of Peter and Stiles being peterandstiles, while shocking, is understandable. They just… match. Scott nodded softly in their direction, “I don’t like it but I can’t stop you Stiles, and if the Sheriff approves then I guess I could too.” 

Stiles felt relief fill his body. It was true that Scott couldn’t stop him from dating Peter, but there was still a nice warm fuzzy feeling that came with your self-proclaimed brother accepting you and your lover. 

“Thank you.” 

“It’s whatever dude, sorry for overreacting… I know you’d accept my relationships so I should do the same.” He huffed loosely and pointed at Peter, still keeping eye contact with Stiles, “but if he ever hurts you… I’ll- uh.”

Peter flashed his eyes at his wayward beta. 

“uh- I’ll do something.” And with that dramatic turn of events, Scott toddled further into the loft, shutting himself in the bathroom presumably to process. The rest of the pack, seemingly less shocked then Scott, scattered themselves throughout the loft. Isaac sprawling across his preferred chair and Erica and Boyd lounging together on the pile of throw pillows that sat beside the makeshift lounge room, rifling through the collection of movies lucratively stacked beside it. 

“He won’t,” Stiles said. 

“No, but you would sweetheart, I have no doubt that you don’t need anyone to fight your battles.” 

“It would do you good to remember that.” 

Peter nipped at his throat. 

“Ow, motherfucker.”

**Author's Note:**

> UwU thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
